housefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
The second season of House premiered on September 13, 2005 and ended on May 23, 2006. During the season, House tries to cope with his feelings for his ex-girlfriend Stacy Warner, who, after House diagnosed her husband with Acute intermittent porphyria, has taken a job in the legal department of the PPTH. Other major storylines for this season include Cameron's risky behaviour after being possibly exposed to HIV and her relationship with Chase, Foreman about to die and his rivalry with Cameron, Chase's father dying and its consequences to both Chase and House since it led to the death of a patient and Cuddy's desire to be a mother. Sela Ward's chemistry with Laurie in the final two episodes of season one was strong enough to have her character return in seven episodes of the second season. The season gained high Nielsen ratings; "No Reason" was watched by 25.47 million viewers, the show's biggest audience ever at that point. Season two averaged 17.3 million viewers an episode, outperforming season one by 30%. The number of viewers made it the tenth most-watched show of the 2005–2006 television season. Writer Lawrence Kaplow won a Writers Guild of America Award in 2006 for the episode "Autopsy". Production Season 2 of House M.D. returned to television in September 2005, and contained 24 episodes. House, M.D. - Season Two was initially released to DVD on August 22, 2006. Season 2 largely followed the pattern of Season 1 with one big twist. To humanize its protagonist, the series delves deeper into the past of Gregory House by making him continue to face his past with the one true love of his life to that point, Stacy Warner. We find out the ultimate loner longs for the connection he had with this woman. He makes the transition from a juvenile personality who is obsessed with getting Stacy just to admit she’s still in love with him to a hurt adult who realizes that she’s much better off without him. Unlike Lisa Cuddy in Season 7, Stacy realizes House is right just at the moment when it appears that their relationship appears to once again become permanent. However, no matter how noble House’s motives when he lets Stacy return to her husband Mark, it’s clear both that the second separation is having a tremendous effect on him and that he’s never going to admit it to himself. The other characters start to develop as well. When Allison Cameron treats a party boy she experiments with Ecstacy and with Robert Chase, but immediately regrets both. Meanwhile, we learn more about the atrophied personal life of Eric Foreman where he faces the choice of either death or permanent brain damage when he catches a disease from a patient and decides to reconnect with his father. We also get a much deeper insight into House himself when his parents John House and Blythe House drop by the hospital for a visit. We also see House finding it difficult to be his usual self when Eric Foreman is ill. Cuddy’s sick handyman exposes her inability to be objective with people she cares about - a pattern that continues in several cases throughout the series. Overview Stacy Warner returns to PPTH, having been officially hired as the hospital’s General Counsel. House eventually realizes that he still has feelings for her. In an attempt to prove that she feels the same way about him, he breaks into her therapist’s office and reads her file. House learns that she is not sleeping with her husband Mark Warner. He tries to get back with her by killing a rat that has invaded her home, but soon changes his mind after learning that the rat has an illness that brings out the diagnostician in him. House cures the rat after capturing him and keeps him as a pet. Stacy soon realizes that he's read her file and gets mad at him. House soon gets in legal trouble over his medical billings and they fly to Baltimore together. But due to a huge snowstorm, their plane is delayed and while in the airport, they share a kiss. Soon afterward, House sleeps with Stacy. Meanwhile Mark confronts House because he thinks that he is losing Stacy. Stacy tells House that she is going to break up with Mark and be with House once again. But House, knowing that history is likely to repeat itself again tells her to stay with him. Stacy quits her job and leaves the hospital for good along with Mark.. With his ex gone, House's leg pain greatly increases and Wilson hopes that it means nerve regeneration, but really it is because he misses Stacy. A doctor that caught House cheating on a test nearly twenty years ago comes to the hospital to give a speech regarding a new drug. House soon exacts revenge on him by bringing the effectiveness of his “breakthrough“ into question. James Wilson gets a divorce from his third wife and he moves in with House. He has trouble with it at first but eventually gets used to it. He gets mad at House because he didn't invite him to his weekly poker game but soon all is forgiven after House realizes that Wilson is living with one of his patients. Cuddy's handyman falls off her roof. Cuddy attempts to work with House and his team to help him but she finds House is ahead of her at every turn even though he could care less about the patient. She realizes that she hasn't been a real doctor in years. She decides that she wants a baby and considers Wilson as sperm donor. She invites him over until dinner when he begins to think that she has cancer and she never gets the courage to ask him. In the two-part episode Euphoria, the team face a huge crisis on their hands when Foreman is accidentally infected with a disease that has already killed one patient. He nearly dies from it but House, Cameron, and Chase manage to save his life. It soon becomes clear that it takes some time for Foreman to recover from his near-death experience. When Chase kisses a 9-year old cancer patient who asks him because she wants to be kissed before the disease takes her life, House taunts him about it while simultaneously admiring the patient‘s ability to manipulate Chase. In the meantime, Chase learns of his father's death from lung cancer, which came as a complete surprise to him. Distracted, Chase ends up accidentally killing a patient. He tells Kayla's brother Sam McGinley that he had a hangover leading him to sue Chase and the entire hospital for damages amounting to ten million dollars. Stacy helps him prepare for the disciplinary hearing and soon, no permanent charges are pressed against him although Chase gets a week's suspension and Foreman becomes Head of Diagnostics. House later figures out that Chase has been working extra time in the ER because his father disinherited him. When Foreman is put in charge of diagnostics. House makes him miserable, but as the administrative work is getting done, Cuddy hints the position as head of diagnostics could be made permanent. However, House manages to save a patient having HIV that Foreman wanted to discharge, so Cuddy withdraws the offer, with both of them realizing that House will soon be back in charge. Foreman remains head of the department for a few more weeks until at the middle of the episode Deception when Foreman‘s time literally runs out. Another patient with HIV accidentally coughs blood into Cameron's face and mouth. Unable to cope with the fact that she might have HIV, she borrows some Ecstacy and sleeps with Chase. Thankfully, she soon learns that her HIV tests were negative and that sleeping with Chase and taking Ecstacy were big mistakes. At the end of the season, House is shot and gravely injured by a disgruntled former patient's husband. It's soon shown that the events involving his fighting with Wilson and talking to his team never actually happened as they were in fact hallucinations. The season ends on a cliffhanger as House is seen being wheeled into the ER by his team and he makes a request for ketamine before losing consciousnesses altogether. Cast Main Cast *Hugh Laurie as Dr. Gregory House '(24/24) *Lisa Edelstein as 'Dr. Lisa Cuddy '(24/24) *Omar Epps as 'Dr. Eric Foreman '(24/24) *Robert Sean Leonard as 'Dr. James Wilson '(24/24) *Jennifer Morrison as 'Dr. Allison Cameron '(24/24) *Jesse Spencer as 'Dr. Robert Chase '(24/24) Recurring Characters *Sela Ward as 'Stacy Warner (7/24) (episodes 1, 3, 6-8, 10-11) *Stephanie Venditto as Nurse Brenda Previn (4/24) (episodes 2, 8, 12-13) *Currie Graham as Mark Warner (3/24) (episodes 6, 7, 11) Notable Guest Stars *R. Lee Ermey as John House (1/24) *Diane Baker as Blythe House (1/24) *Charles S. Dutton as Rodney Foreman (1/24) *LL Cool J as Clarence *Sasha Pieterse as Andie *Cynthia Nixon as Anica Jovanovich *Michael O'Keefe as Fletcher Stone *Mimi Kennedy as Greta *Julie Warner as Margo Dalton *Elle Fanning as Stella Dalton *Dan Butler as Philip Weber *Cameron Richardson as Alex *Howard Hesseman as Henry Errington *Michelle Trachtenberg as Melinda Bardach *William Katt as Walter *Scott Michael Campbell as Joe Luria *D.B. Sweeney as Dylan Crandall *Elias Koteas as Jack Moriarty Major Events *Stacy Warner starts working at the hospital. House plans to make her admit that she still cares for him. *House’s parents come for a visit during a layover on a flight that passes through Newark. House unsuccessfully tries to dodge the meeting. *Cameron is exposed to HIV. She later tests negative. *Cameron tries Ecstacy and, under its influence, sleeps with Chase. *Distracted by his father’s death, Chase makes a mistake that costs a patient her liver and then her life. He’s suspended for a week as a result, but House is put under the supervision of Foreman, as punishment for House's failure to properly supervise Chase. *House goes to Baltimore with Stacy to work out some issues with his billings. When they’re stranded by a snowstorm, they share a brief kiss, but it goes no further because they’re interrupted by a case. *House and Stacy sleep together, and she considers leaving Mark. House initially tells her she has to leave Mark to be with him, but later realizes that Mark makes Stacy happier than he ever could. Stacy leaves the hospital. *House’s leg pain grows worse. Wilson blames his break-up with Stacy. *House gets revenge on the doctor who ratted him out for cheating in medical school. *House finally solves a 12 year old case when a young boy comes to the hospital with identical symptoms. *House and God battle to a tie over a case involving a teenage preacher. *Foreman nearly dies when he’s exposed to an illness that kills the original patient. He suffers temporary brain damage as a result. He also reconnects with his father, whom he hasn’t seen in person in eight years. *We learn Foreman’s mother is suffering from dementia, most likely due to Alzheimer's disease. *House is shot and has hallucinations that make him believe his assailant is in the ICU bed right next to him. The assailant is never identified or apprehended. Episodes de:Staffel 2 Category:Season 2 2 Category:Featured articles